Cold shrink articles are generally conventional products used to seal or otherwise protect an apparatus such as a cable or splice. Some embodiments of existing cold shrink articles operate such that a cold shrinkable material is held in an expanded or stretched state over a support core such as a removable ribbon core. When the support core or ribbon is unwound and removed from supporting the cold shrinkable material, the cold shrinkable material shrinks in diameter and tightly fits onto the outer surface of an apparatus.